Isis Potter and a Breath of Fresh Air
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: When Ginny 'dies' in the Chamber of secrets the anger of letting her die from Isis Potter is enough to awaken a sleeping power inside her and bring Ginny back. It also somehow makes Tom Riddle a real person, though. Quickly following, the trio get warped to Hyrule where they must work together to survive the wild and get home. Isis is female Harry. I do not own HP or Zelda!
1. Awakening

**Isis Potter and a breath of Fresh Air**

 **Hi!**

 **Pairing list:  
Isis Potter X Tom Riddle**

 **Link X Princess Mipha**

 **Ginny X ?**

 **Who do you want Ginny's man to be? Give suggestions and I'll create a poll.**

 **Please be kind: I had to work up a lot of guts to post this and I do not want my confidnace tome trashed. Thank you for reading and leaving your view, though. I m very curious about what everyone thinks, after all. And do check out the Golden Snitch!**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Isis Potter cried as she tried to shake the red-haired figure of Ginny Weasley awake. Isis knew there was a basilisk down here, so she wanted to get out of the Chamber of Secrets before it came; which meant waking Ginny.

No response from Ginny.

"Weasley! Wake the hell up!" Isis cried again. This time she shook her more vigorously; Isis was starting to get frustrated.

"She won't wake," a posh English voice said smoothly. Isis' slender body jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to see a tall black-haired boy, around seventeen approaching her. He wore the Slytherin robes, opposed to Isis' Ravenclaw ones and Ginny's Gryffindor ones.

"You! Tom Riddle!" Isis exclaimed pointing at him. She didn't know why she was pointing at him, she just was.

"Yes, that's me," Tom said smugly.

"Why won't she wake up, smart arse?" demanded Isis. She was looking straight into Tom's green eyes with a cold glare.

"Demanding, aren't we? Tell me, Isis Potter: how can a one-year-old baby defeat the most powerful wizard in the world?" Tom calmly asked Isis.

"I have no idea, and I care even less! And so should you; there were more important things at stake here! Like, for example, Ginny's life!" Isis snapped at him annoyedly. She tartly flicked her loose bright blonde hair back.

"My, you are nothing like what miss Weasley said you were. But why do you care? You didn't even know her," Tom said. He looked a little surprised.

"Be surprised all you want: why won't Ginny wake?! What have you done to her?! And because I don't like people dying, and I want to stop the school from closing: that's why I care," Isis snapped, picking up Ginny's hand to try and feel her pulse.

"She is alive, but not for much too much longer. Soon, her soul will be mine and she'll be dead. You see, this girl has been writing her little soul into this." He picked up his old dairy. "I had to put up with a lot, but it was worth it when you picked it up. You have no idea how angry I was when Ginny started writing again. She was worried I had split all her little secrets. But that happening had its uses, as she grew weaker and I grew stronger." Tom Riddle said taking a breath.

"You know, I don't think it would be possible for someone to be more self-centered," Isis threw in, standing as tall as possible. Even with that, she still wasn't that tall, especially compared to Tom. Isis had tuned out half of what he'd just said, but she still knew it was all to do with him.

"Humph," Tom grumbled before continuing. "After every attack, Ginny would write and say how worried she was because there were these attacks, and she couldn't remember where she was for them. Then she started to worry more because she started not been able to remember great chunks of her life."  
"You are horrible! You used this more innocent girl for your own selfish needs! I won't let her die for you, you know: I'll do whatever it takes for her to survive this," Isis said, gritting her teeth.  
Just then, Tom got more solid and was as solid as Isis. "You too late, Isis Potter: she's dead!" Tom said smirking.

"Wha?" Isis said, feeling Ginny's pulse again.

There wasn't one.

"No! This can't be the case! NNNOOOOO!" Isis screamed. A gold light erupted from the pale hand of Isis was holding Ginny's hand with, then it went through Ginny until her whole body was engulfed in the light; it also went a fair way into the room after doing that.

Suddenly, Ginny started breathing again, and she began to move. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that had happened: Tom was still standing there when he would have hopefully have had to return to the dairy. Isis didn't get it: she supposed whatever was the magic she used had done to Ginny to revive her, and it had done the same to Tom stupid Riddle: in other words, he was a person now.

"What happened?" asked Tom, looking bamboozled.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea!" Isis cried defensively.

"Augh," Ginny groaned as she came around. She looked around and felt confused.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking up at Isis' deep blue eyes.

"You guess is as good as mine," Isis said shrugging as she looked back at Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
"What's he doing here?" Ginny asked, pointing accusingly at Tom.

"Gawking and talking about himself: that's all his done," Isis said. That earnt her a glare from Tom.

Then there was a rumble. "Ah, what's happening?" Ginny asked with a hint of a fear in her voice.

"No idea!" Isis said with more fear in her voice.

Suddenly, the three of them glowed blue and started disappearing. Isis screamed along with the other two. Then the world went dark.

&&&&&&LZHPLZHP%%%%%%

As Isis woke up, she saw Ginny Weasley lying next to her, still out of it; and Tom Riddle not that far away, also starting to wake up.

 _'Great,'_ Isis thought as she looked around and realised this was no place she had been before. The only thing worse than being somewhere you don't know is being somewhere you don't know with people you hate or don't really know! Isis might have defended Ginny before, but before that Isis had barely even spoken a word to her, being in different houses and not having any other contact.

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

"Typical, you ask the stupid question," Isis said. There was a slight growl as she spoke that suggested war was about to start.

"It was not a stupid question!" Tom cried, defending himself.

"Alright, that was a bit harsh," Isis begrudgingly agreed.

"Glad you saw some sense," Tom said, earning a growl and glare from Isis.  
"Ouch, my arm!" Ginny cried as she woke up.  
Isis looked around to see why Ginny might be complaining about her arm: it was bent back at a strange angle.

"That doesn't look good," Tom observed.

"No, it looks like it might be broken," Isis nodded.

"That would explain why it hurts so much!" Ginny yowled making a dreadful din.

"If you would lend me your wand, Isis: I could probably heal her arm," Tom said to Isis.

"And how do I know you're not going to kill the pair of us or run off! I know who you are! You are a child form a Voldemort!" Isis cried viciously. She caused Ginny to both flinch and gasp. Flinch at the name Voldemort, and gasp at who Isis reckoned Tom was.

"For a twelve-year-old, your quite smart," Tom said, obviously stunned that Isis had worked it out.

"Should I take that as an insult or compliment?" Isis muttered.

"Whichever one floats your boat. But I'd rather you gave it to him and he killed us then have to put up with this pain!" Ginny howled, being totally selfish. Which, all thing considered, was not completely unwarranted.

"Alright: here. Give it back though," Isis said begrudgingly handing her wand to Tom.

"Thanks," he said taking it.

Then he bent down next to Ginny's arm and he asked Ginny to stretch it out as much as she could in front of her body. It wasn't very far as her arm was very sore, but she could do it a little bit. Then Tom tapped the arm with Isis' wand, and muttered a few spells under his breath then conjured an arm sling.

After showing Ginny how to put it on, Tom said, "Without any potions and only spells, you will have to keep your arm in one of those for a while."  
"How long?" Ginny whined.

"About two weeks? Or until it stops hurting, then add five days onto it," Tom said after thinking for a second.

"Alright," Ginny sighed. Then she put the sling on.

"It could be much worse, Ginny. You, can I have my wand back?" Isis said speaking to Tom.

"What? Oh yes, sure," Tom said handing it back to Isis.

"Thanks," Isis said, tucking her wand away.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked as she stood up. She was a bit unbalanced standing up, with no use of one of her arms. As she tried to stand up, she flailed quite a bit, which messed up her unusual flame red hair.

"No idea," Isis said looking around where they were. One way there was a stone arch with greenery and trees and a snowy mountain in the background, and the other way looked like a walk of some sort. It went through a gully of sorts.

Down the walk from what they could see, there were paths made of stone, and it went over water. There was stone-work along the wall had a lot of elegant designs which made this look very important. It was obvious this walk was very important.

"Well considering that way looks like it goes to a mountain covered in snow: I think we should go this way," Tom said, pointing towards the walk.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"To find out where we are so we can get back?" Isis suggested.

"Exactly, Isis," Tom nodded.

"I suppose considering we will be working to stay alive, we will have to be civil to each other," Isis sighed.

"Yep: a temporary truce would solve that, though," Tom said.

"What do you say, Ginny? A temporary truce?" Isis asked the other female.

"What choice do we have? Considering he is older than us, we will have a better chance of getting back to Hogwarts if we work with him," Ginny said after considering it for a while.

"Alright, fine: a truce it is," Isis said.

"Same," Ginny nodded.

"I'll agree to that. Shall we shake hands?" Tom asked.

"Do I have a choice about it?"  
"Yes, but it would be polite to shake hands, Isis," Tom said, smiling slyly.

"Fine," Isis replied shortly. Tom held his hand out and Isis shook it. Then Ginny and Tom shook hands.

"With that, should we go down here?" Ginny asked, pointing down the walk.

"Let's," Tom nodded. With him in the lead, they walked down the stone walk into the unknown.

* * *

 **So there ends the first chapter. If your curious about Isis' name: i thought it suited her personality. A vague plan will be to have Isis having a twin, Greta: who has had to play the role of Zelda, and is relieved to be free of it, but also a bit bitter too. I reckon you can guess why. She does have magic and will go to Hogwarts to try and unlock it. Isis is friends with 'Lisa Turpin' who will play a part.**

 **There will be a bit of Dumbledore bashing, as that would make the most sense for what will happen, and he will not be headmaster for much longer. Basically, he will be shown in a bad light, and loose his job and spend a few months in Azakban for what he did to Isis by leaving her with the Dursleys. There probably be light to moderate Ron and Molly bashing considering neither are in my 'liked' character list. Hermione will be bashed or ignored; she is WAY TOO popular in my opinion.**

 **My plan for this story is at the start it is quite humours with the constant angst and threatening war between Isis and Tom; with Ginny trying to make peacemaker.**

 **Thanks and bye! Anyone who leaves a nice review will two reviews from me! Fair deal, isn't it?**


	2. The search for other people and home

**Chapter 2: The Search for other People and a way home**

 **Don't forget: this is fem!harry, and after they reach the castle, there will be a new summary as the story will change a bit. I can't think of anything more to say.**

* * *

After a while of walking along the walk thingy, they reached a rather odd area. Ginny, Tom and Isis went down some stairs to be just above water level; that was the first odd thing. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a small platform with a fountain on it! Very strange. They stopped to look around and take it all in. They were feeling a bit tired, so the rest would certainly be welcome.

The area around them had been made into a sort of triangle shape. One point was the way the stone walk and path forward continuing, (which would be somewhere new) another point was where they had come from, towards the snowy mountain. And the other point of this triangle the other hand had a large waterfall down it. An amazing looking waterfall, but a waterfall all the same.

"What an odd design," Tom muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as they walked on past the fountain and up a new set of steps.

"This triangle: it makes no sense for it to be built like that! And why did it go down to water level?!" Tom said, ranting a bit.

"Maybe it's not supposed to make sense? Or maybe it was easier or more fun to do it that way?" Isis suggested.

"Considering we don't know who we're dealing with, your last option it the most likely. Who knows what crazy things and ideas these people could have," Tom said satisfied.

"I will reserve my judgement on that for now, Tom: but what an odd symbol!" Ginny said, stopping at the top of the steps they had been walking up, and looking down. Isis and Tom stopped and looked down too. What they saw was a symbol of a bird, but there were no bird features except for the wings and a beak. The body was shapeless as was the head: it was an odd bird.

"Agreed, Ginny," Isis nodded.

"This just proves my point that these people are weird!" Tom cried exasperatedly.

"Tom, do us a favour: calm and quieten down!" Isis said sounding irritated.

"Sorry," Tom said shutting up. He wanted to rant more, but he decided to respect Isis and shut up.

"Thanks. You know something is familiar with that symbol, but I can't put my finger on it," Isis said as they walked on.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I do not know; it just is; it is like it was important a long time ago, or I saw it a lot a long time ago," Isis said shrugging.

"Interesting," Tom commented.

"Some of the things might be weird, but it sure is a pretty place," Ginny commented a while later.

"Yes, it is," Tom nodded.

"It looks like we're getting to the end of this thing," Isis said pointing just ahead. The path opened right out to give the look of the land flattening out.

"Yay! Hopefully, we will be closer to civilisation then," Tom said cheering.

"I take it you're not a fan of the wild?" Ginny asked him.

"Why would he? He's spent a lot of his time indoors or planning world domination!" Isis said before Tom could speak.

"That's a bit harsh, you! But I suppose it is true," Tom begrudgingly agreed.

As they reached the end of the made path, they saw there was a fork in the road just ahead. It also looked as though they were still in a gully, just the path was much larger and wider. It was pretty basic this gully, with a dirt path, a sign, a few rocks and one or two trees: up above there were more trees. The three stopped and looked around, stumped on what to do now.

"Shall we climb up there to get a better view?" Tom suggested, pointing to the top of this gully.

"How do we get up there though?" Ginny asked.

"I guess using my wand for starters," Isis grumbled pulling her wand out and handing it to Tom.

"Thanks," Tom said. Then using Isis' wand, he summoned three broomsticks.

"All right; that's pretty cool," Isis said, perking up at the sight of the brooms.

"Thank you. Will you be all right with this, Ginny?" Tom said, handing the wand back to Isis. Isis and Ginny bent down to grab a broom each.

"I'll be fine! I've ridden with a broken hand after all," Ginny nodded.

The three climbed into the brooms, then they flew to the top of this canyon, where they stopped and looked around. They saw there was a higher hill nearby which was the highest bit around, so they flew up there to get an even better view.

Ginny took a bit longer, but she didn't take too much longer. When they got to the top, they saw there was a town nearby, quite a few bushes and a forest, or at least quite a few trees in the one spot. In the distance, there was a huge castle with pillars around it.

"Wow!" was all Ginny could say.

"It is pretty impressive," Isis agreed. Then she walked forward and fell over.

"What's that doing here?" Tom asked, referring to what Isis fell over.

Isis looked behind her to see a frog statue. "No idea," Isis said as she stood up again.

"We should head to that castle: the castle will quite likely hold someone important like a king, and they will be able to help us find out where we are, and how to get back," Tom said getting to the point.

"Good idea," Isis begrudgingly agreed.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, I guess," Ginny nodded at the same time as Isis.

"It's going to be quite a walk, so we better get our skates on girls," Tom said, marching forward.

"I suppose we can't fly because of that town just over there," Isis said, following Tom down.

"That's a pity," Ginny said bitterly. Isis supposed Ginny had never done that much walking: the Weasleys would have flooed everywhere like most magical families.

"Let's keep walking until we find another town. We shall stop there," Tom said.

"How are we going to pay for stuff though?" Ginny asked.

"I have an idea," Isis said spying a shining pile of rocks. She asked TOm "Do you think the trace will find Ginny and me here?"  
"Use magic and make up your excuses later," Tom said.

"Thanks," Isis nodded. Then she pointed her wand and muttered a spell causing the rock blew up. Big shiny stones went everywhere; Isis ran around to get them all.

"What are they?" Ginny asked.

"Precious stones: they'd probably sell for a reasonable price," Isis said.

"Great idea, Isis," Tom nodded.

"Thank you: I'm full of them," Isis said being a bit cocky.

"I won't make a comment on that: we would not want your head to get big," Tom said. Isis glared at him for a second, then sent the Levicorpus spell at him. Unfortunately, he ducked.

"Can we hurry and continue?" Ginny impatiently asked. She didn't want the two of them to get into a fight, because that could mean her wand would get stolen to be used in the fight, and fighting was usually messy, besides.

"Alright," Isis nodded; they walked on. They had to go down another cliff on their way to the castle, but it wasn't steep enough they couldn't walk down, so it didn't end too badly.

A few hours later, but what felt like an eternity later they reached a small town - which was probably for the best as it was starting to get dark. However, the first thing they did was find a shop to tell Isis' stones at. Along the way, she'd blown up at least five rock piles concealing valuable stones.

The shop they walked into was a general store. It sold food, meals for travel, camping equipment, magazines and stuff like that. However, they went straight up to the counter to sell the stuff Isis had collected.

"Umm, excuse me, Miss; we have come to sell and buy," Tom said, catching the woman behind the counter's attention. She looked pretty young, so Tom thought her being a Miss was slightly more likely then Mrs.

"Sorry, we're closed," the woman said testily. Her name was probably Rose considering she had Rose written in big writing on her jumper.

"Please, madam: we have been travelling all day, and we have no money and we don't really know where we are," Isis said stepping forward. She was putting on her best cute, innocent, hopeful and distressed look/act.

Rose or whatever her name was looked up and considered Isis for a moment, then her demeanour suddenly changed. "Well, I'm sure I could give you something for what you have to sell," Rose said aggressively.

"Thank you!" Isis said, getting what they had collected that she had out. Tom and Ginny had some stuff too, and they got that out so it could be sold as well.

After a few minutes of debating with the woman, they got quite a lot for the stones. Though, she was probably going to get a lot of that back with the amount Ginny, Isis and Tom were buying.

However, as they went to pay for it and after the woman had worked out how much it would cost, she said, "Actually, I'll give you a fifty percent discount on all that."  
"Really? Sweet! Thanks!" Ginny said excitedly. She quickly had to add the thanks onto the end.

"Really? Thank you so much," Isis said gratefully as Tom worked out the right number of rupees.

Rupees seemed to be the currency here, and after Rose had explained it to them, Tom had been put in charge of the money as he was the one who seemed to understand it the best. Tom was not perfect with the money or understanding how much to what, but he was quite a bit better at it then Isis and Ginny. It all went right over their heads, and they were just as clueless about it at the end of Rose's talk about how rupees worked as they were before she started.

"Here you go," Tom said handing Rose the rupees.

Rose quickly counted them and said, "Yep, that's right. There is a nice inn at the centre of town; but I'd suggest stopping next door first. I don't know where you're going, but they sell weapons and clothes next door. I am suggesting this because this land is so vast and big, I don't think what your wearing is good enough for travelling."  
"Right, thank you," Tom nodded. Then the three left.

"What do you think? Should we stop next door?" Ginny asked.

"Yes: she might have acted a bit odd, but she seemed to know her stuff," Tom said after thinking for a mere second.

"It was odd how after looking at me she suddenly changed her tune," Isis commented as they walked to the next shop.

"Maybe she saw your face and got scared," Tom said grinning evilly. He was trying to set Isis up.

"Isis, ignore him," Ginny said, raising her hand to Isis' mouth before she spoke. Isis nodded and pretended Tom never said anything.

The clothes and weapon shop lady was much different from her neighbour. From the start, she was willing to help and she was so bubbly and helpful. She suggested things that would be good for travelling and were pretty cheap. They ended up walking out with some arrows, a bow each, a shield each, a sword each, and two sets of clothes each. The clothes were better suited to travelling around the place then their robes were.

However, like the previous shop, this shop also gave them a discount on what they brought; not as much as the other shop, but she still gave one. After paying, Ginny, Isis and Tom walked out of the shop and up towards where they were told the inn was. On the way, Ginny was complaining about her arm and how hard changing clothes had been, but they didn't pay much attention to her.

"I'm looking forward to eating and sleeping," Ginny groaned.

"Should we have one of those meals we brought since we're all tired and we want to go to bed?" Isis asked, and Tom nodded in response.

When they reached the inn they went in. The inn was not exactly full, so it was easy for the owner to give them two rooms: a small one for Tom and a bigger one for Ginny and Isis. Ginny and Isis were on the brink of saying the three could share if need be, as the receptionist was taking a while to find a room, but to their relief, that was not necessary.

They didn't do much before going to bed. They asked to use the kitchen, and they were shocked at what they had to do: just throw the meal or whatever was going to be cooked in a cooking pot, wait a few minutes and it was done! It was so easy! And Isis should know, she used to do a lot of cooking.

After the easiness of cooking their dinner and eating it, they discussed what they would do the next day, then they went to bed to rest up.

^$%%%%%#HPLZHPLZ#%%%#####

The next day they just got up and left. They had decided the previous night they wanted to get to the castle today, so they just needed to leave early, and stop off at a town and cook a few meals for on the go; that way, they'd get to the castle just before night time.

"This is so far," Ginny groaned after an hour or two. She was wearing an outfit of light green and brown. Then she said, "And I feel so hot in these clothes! And my arm still hurts from getting dressed!"

"Ginny, can you not complain all the time?" Isis asked tiredly. Isis was dressed in different tones of blue.

"Alright: but these clothes are so uncomfortable!" Ginny begrudgingly agreed.  
Isis, Tom and Ginny had put on the clothes they had brought which were better suited to travelling; but Ginny, used to only wearing robes, dresses and skirts, was complaining about having to wear a straight shirt and pants.

"Oh, put up with it, Ginny!" Isis grumbled. In all honesty, she preferred to dress like this.

Tom however, was slightly more understanding. "You'll get used to it," Tom nodded. Tom had decided to wear black for the occasion.

"I suppose," Ginny sighed; she was still struggling with it all. She was with a person who in all honesty had always been a bit shady and had questionable morals though he seemed a bit more normal and morally right now, and in the past, he had controlled her: it was a bit hard to trust him now but she had no choice.

Then another person who she might have said hello to once and was just a grouch, and a prideful one at that. It was very hard for her to cope with it, and learning to trust and like Tom and Isis, especially Isis as she made trying to get to know her so unpleasant.

It didn't help mind you, Isis was always grumbling and always arguing with Tom. Ginny was actually surprised there had only really been the one fight, as they were always fighting. She was glad because if they did start fighting true and proper it wouldn't end well.

They had been going for a while and they were yet to find a town. But they had found a cooking pot! Deciding they were all too hungry to go on, they stopped at the pot to eat and have a rest.

"I wonder if we're missed?" Ginny asked after a while.

"You yes, him no, and I probably no," Isis said after a minute.

"Thank you," Tom said dryly.

"Why do you say probably no for yourself?" Ginny asked Isis.

"Well, I have acted as my normal self for the last day; so, why do you think?" Isis said being condescending.

"Ah, I think I understand," Ginny said, not wanting Isis to start biting again.

"Shall we go on?" Tom suggested, seeing the other two had finished eating. Ginny and Isis nodded, then they got up and walked on again.

Not that long after they started on the road again, they came across a small town. Of course, they would find a town shortly after stopping for a break! That was just typical! They went straight through the town and onto the road again, having just stopped at a random cooking pot.

After a while, they saw they were getting quite close to the castle. It would be an hour or two at most to get there, so they decided to stop for another break. They found a tree to sit under, and they ate some of the food they had cooked earlier for eating later.

After a while, the three decided to try and work out how to fight with a sword. With having had no lessons previously this would be difficult, and they must have looked like complete idiots. They certainly felt like they had no idea what they were doing and were looking silly; but if they ever did need to fight in front of others, they would not look as silly, at least.

Isis after a while sat down for a break away from the other two; she did not notice this at the time, though. Then she thought about what she had managed in the Chamber of Secrets and wondered if she could re-create that. She couldn't see why not; magic was not a one-off thing after all. Isis quickly began to try and re-create what she had felt to try and use that magic again. Five minutes later and still no luck, though.

"AAAHHH!" exclaimed Tom and Ginny's voices. Isis jumped up and looked around; she realised she had wandered far from where they were. She quickly ran back.

When Isis got back to where the three of them had been sitting a bit earlier, she saw Tom and Ginny's sword's lying far from them with the standing with their backs touching each other. They were surrounded by people dressed in red, and each one wore a mask.

"Where is she? Where is the Princess?!" the red-clothed people were asking Ginny and Tom; who were both looking very scared. Another person was swinging their weapon around to threaten Isis' companions.

Realising they were in big trouble, Isis cried as she ran in, raising her hand on impulse, "Leave them alone!"  
As the red people turned, Isis had fully risen her hand and a golden globe of light surrounded the red-dressed people. They barely had time to look at her before they all fell to the ground.

"I did it again!" Isis cried excitedly as Tom and Ginny stood up.

"Yes, you did. Thank you," Tom said as he went to pick his sword up.

"Thanks, Isis: you really saved us there," Ginny said walking over to her own sword.

"That's okay. Who were they?" Isis asked as she went to pick up the bag she had been carrying. Tom and Ginny came to grab theirs.

"No idea: but I think we should get going before they wake up; I get the feeling when they do, they'll be very mad; or they might even have friends around," Tom said looking around nervously.

"Okay, let's go," Isis nodded.

"Wait a minute! What's that mark on the back of your hand, Isis?" Ginny asked, noticing something on Isis' hand.

"What? Oh! I don't know! It's a gold triangle," Isis said, just noticing it herself. She then took in the mark.

"That's really odd," Tom said, standing in deep thought.

"Let's get to safety and worry about it later," Isis said. Ginny and Tom nodded, and they quickly looked around to make sure they had all their stuff, then they started their last leg to the castle.

* * *

 **What do you think of the relationship bewteen the three? And what do you think of Isis' character. Please be nice! I am still writing the third chapter, so I don't know when that will be up.**


	3. Is Isis Potter Princess Zelda!

**Chapter 3: Isis Potter is Princess Zelda?!**

 **Yep, I know I haven't updated in a while. But I have been busy playing Breath of the WIld! Well, sort of. RL is my real excuse and other stories. I started one of my many planned SW/HP xovers, and I am happy with the reactions I'm getting from it. While everyone will not enjoy it, some will. I take great pride in trying to make my stories as likeable as possible, but it is only an enjoyment, at the moment.**

* * *

Either the trio hadn't realised how late it was, or the last part of the journey took a lot longer than Tom, Isis, and Ginny was expecting; because it was quite late when they arrived in the town around the castle, called Castle Town, according to the sign out front. That was obvious from the colour of the sky, and how the people were acting as they went about their lives.

The town looked like it was from a bit older era then Diagon Alley. In other words, Medieval times with a slightly more modern look, and this place was without magic. But it had Muggle things, some of which Tom nor Isis had ever seen before.

"It is quite late; maybe we should check into a hotel for the night?" Ginny suggested. Being just eleven-years-old, and not having done much walking in her short life, she was very tired and aching.

"Maybe a good idea, it does seem a bit late for visiting kings. To be polite, anyway," Tom nodded.

"There would be a lot of hotels though, or I would have thought anyway: how do we know which one would be a good choice?" Ginny asked.

"We ask someone. How about a guard?" Isis suggested.

"Good idea," Tom nodded. He had the feeling Isis was thinking something to the effect of 'of course we ask someone, stupid.'

Tom immediately walked over to the nearest guard. He had brown hair, and looked a few years older than Isis, and slightly older than Tom, so sixteen or fifteen-years-old, Ginny would have picked the boy.

"What do you want?" the guard asked gruffly. His blue eyes were trained on the ground just in front of him.

"And Tom said I was grumpy," Isis whispered to Ginny, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Well, we were wondering about the best hotel in this town, that is not expensive," Tom said, rolling his eyes at the two girls.

"Can't help you there," the guard muttered.

"He's been difficult," Tom muttered to the two girls. He started to plot the boy's torture.

"You do, too! You spend every day in this town! You have friends, family, you might ave stayed in one yourself! And you would have certainly heard whispers! So stop lying and spill the beans!" Isis said, taking charge. She gave the guard a stern glare. She put her hands on her hips.

"I said—wait, what's that mark?" the guard asked, noticing something. He then grabbed Isis' right hand and tried to look at it.  
"Hey! Let go!" Isis exclaimed in disgust, and fear. The only time she was normally touched, was by her uncle when he was going to beat her up. And apart from that, Isis didn't like strangers touching her. Who knows where they've been!

"Come with me," the guard said excitedly.

"Why?" Isis asked testily.

"Just do as I say," the guard said, trying to drag Isis off. But she stood her ground, and she managed to hold it, despite being a small twelve-year-old, and being dragged by a boy older than her.

"Tell us where we're going, and promise Tom and Ginny will be with me all the time, then I'll come," Isis said making a stand.

"We're going to the castle and that is final," the guard said. Then he went to drag Isis more, but she quickly snapped her hand away and moved to follow him, so the guard began to walk on with Tom and Ginny running to walk next to Isis.

"Why do we need to go there? We have not done anything wrong! We wanted to visit the king anyway, but still!" Ginny exclaimed, panicked.

"You have not done anything wrong, it's that mark," the guard explained.

"What about it?" Tom asked.

"It's the mark of the Triforce. My name is Link, by the way," the guard, Link said.

"I'm Isis Potter. But what is the Triforce when it's at home?" Isis asked, in her normal grumpy self-voice.

"Isis, be nice," Tom warned. Luckily Link spoke before she could respond.

"It is something special to the royal family, and very few wear that symbol on their hands. The King shall explain more when we get there," Link explained.

"Right. How do you know the king will tell us more, Guard Link? Tom Riddle," Tom asked.

"When he sees your friend, Isis, and the mark, he will have to," Link said not being very helpful. Then he asked Ginny, "What's your name?"  
"Ginny Weasley, Link," Ginny said with a small nod.

"Nice to meet you three," Link said with a small smile. The three travellers made a note of how cheerful Link seemed now from earlier when they first met him.

Link observed the travellers as they walked. The three seemed to be friends or on friendly terms, but if he looked closely, he could see hidden things. Such as Ginny being scared of Tom, and a lack of familiarity between Isis and the other two. Then Isis and Tom were always almost at each other's throats: there was a certain tension he could tell that from, then some of the remarks.

They kept going until they reached some big metal gates, which had two guards solely to itself. Link talked to the guards quickly, and they shouted something to someone somewhere above them, and the gates were opened.

"Come on," Link said, gesturing for Tom, Isis and Ginny to follow him. The trio moved on after Link.

They then had to walk up a steep path with guards every ten to twenty metres. If it had not been clear before, now it would be clear to an idiot this was the grounds around a castle. No other place would have so many guards: it was as simple as that.

After they had walked on a winding path for a while, they entered a building of sorts. They soon discovered it was a gatehouse – Link had the thought to give history on it. It was to see what business guests had and to keep back intruding armies, and other forces threatening the castle. That was obvious from the canons just above the gate. The side they entered the gatehouse from, there were canons above the entrance.

After that gatehouse, they had to go through one more, plus over a bridge or two, then they were at the actual castle part. "Long walk," Tom commented, puffing.

"Unfit are you, Tom?" Isis said smirking slightly. She had elevated breath but was not puffing.

"Please not another argument! Please guys," Ginny begged. She was puffing, like Tom.

"Let's rest just at here before going in," Link suggested, stopping just as the reached some gentle steps.

"Thank you," Tom and Ginny said gratefully.

"I take it you two do not do much exercise?" Link asked.

"No; our life styles don't require much walking: and I'm only eleven!" Ginny explained.

"I take it your both rich then?" Link said as a comment more than anything else.

"No, my family is not rich; I don't know about Tom though. Tom, are you rich?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm alrightly off: my uncle and grandfather from the better side tried their best to spend it all, but there still is a lot left," Tom said after a second or two passing.

"That's fortunate," Link nodded.

"I'm pretty well off: my family had done well for themselves, which is amazing considering when they got their fortune," Isis said, adding her bit.

"Been doing your research have you, Isis?" Tom asked, and Isis nodded.

"Now you know our financial situations, what about you, Link?" Ginny asked the blue-eyed young guard.

"Basically, I have no money at all. My father worked here until he died, and I expect I will do the same. Sorry, I sound a bit awkward, I do not talk much as a mere guard, and I have always been at least in training, so…" Link said. He did sound as though he was struggling to work out what to say, now he mentioned it.

"Do you want to do this forever?" Ginny asked, surprised someone would take a fate like that so easily.

"I have never thought about it to be honest. Anyway, you two seem to be rested, so we better press on to the Sanctum, where the royal family and court are. It is late enough as it is without delaying it any longer" Link said, offering Ginny a small smile before straightening up. Tom, Ginny and Isis all nodded, then with Link in the lead, they walked on.  
"He seems to like Ginny a lot, doesn't he?" Isis commented to Tom. They were walking next to each other.

"Yes, he does," Tom nodded as they entered the sanctum.

####LZHPIP###

"Link, what the hell are you doing?! The king said no visitors, remember? No matter who they are!" A royal guard hissed at Link, as he, Isis, Ginny and Tom passed him.

"This girl has the sacred mark of the royal family," Link explained, walking past.

"Oh," the guard said, dumbfounded. Then he and the few other guards around followed the travellers, led by Link into the throne room. They were extremely confused.

"Guard Link! How dare you disturb me and Zelda!" a gruff man cried from the edge of the room. Link, Isis, Ginny, and Tom all flinched at the tone. The other guards did a bit too: they were better at hiding it though.

The gruff man sat upon the middle throne with two on each side: a blonde girl dressed in blue, who the same age as Isis sat on his left, and the throne to the right was empty.

Link, quickly followed by the rest of the group, bowed. Link said after he stood up, "The blonde girl I have with me, wears the symbol of the Triforce, on the back of her hand."  
"Impossible! You tell me she has the symbol, which hangs behind me on her hand?!" the king cried, gesturing to it.

"Yes, I do," Isis said nervously. She had not been this nervous since she was six. That was the time she had climbed up into the attic when she fell off the ladder to get up there and broke her aunt's favourite old tea set. That followed by very painful spanking: the Dursleys hardly hit her like that any other time, but they didn't touch her any other time, either. The king was reminding her a lot of Vernon, which was why she was nervous. Ginny and Tom came up beside her to lend support.

"Then there is no mistake. Travellers, I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I once had two daughters, Zelda and Greta: the eldest being Zelda due to a tradition. The tradition goes: the oldest daughter would be called Zelda, and inherit a secret power. However, both girls had much more power than we expected, especially Zelda. She disappeared one day, kidnapped by unknown persons, or one of her powers warped her off, we do not know; but because we needed a Zelda, Greta became Zelda." The king paused, as he turned to look at his daughter.

"I am sorry, this whole time you have lived a lie," he told her. Greta's expression became covered in fury: she seemed to not care about the strangers in the court.

"You mean you have forced me to train relentlessly for something I was not born to do, and not only that, you gave me a false name?! How could you! I might be relieved that I am Greta, not Zelda, but I will not forgive you easily!" Zelda or Greta now, said as she rose, turning to her father.

"But where is Zelda now?" Ginny asked.

"What father was getting around to saying is that with the mark and this fact, your friend is my sister Zelda," Greta said icily, talking to Ginny, Isis and Tom now. The way she talked, reminded Ginny of Isis when she was being cold instead of grumpy.

"I am not a princess! And, my name is Isis! Not Zelda!" Isis cried. If there was one thing she never wanted to be, it was a princess.

"You are, there is no question about it," the king said.

"No, no," Isis cried softly. She couldn't be! It was too cruel! This man could not be her father! She would not believe it, she couldn't. In her distress, she remembered words:  
" _Glory for the future Queen, may the flower of silence grow and bloom on the day she takes the crown. If ever she separates from the throne, the magic of her ancestors and the Sheikah will bring her home."  
_ "Glory for the future Queen, may the flower of silence grow and bloom on the day she takes the crown. If ever she separates from the throne, the magic of her ancestors and the Sheikah will bring her home," Isis said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I just remembered those words," Isis explained after frowning for a moment.

"There is no doubt about it then! They are special words have only been told in a prophecy to the royal family, then said during the royal children's christening," the king said, getting quite excited.  
"So I was right to bring them here after all," Link said slowly, breathing sighing in relief.  
"Yes, and good work, Link! Now, what are your friends' names, Zelda?" the king asked.

"I will not answer you unless you call me Isis Potter!" Isis said, giving the king an icy glare. "This is Virginia Weasley, the first female in a while of the Weasleys, and Thomas Riddle JR, the heir to Slytherin."  
"Luckily for you, my name is actually Thomas," Tom muttered to Isis. She just wore a smug grin.

The reason for Isis' formalness, was she knew a bit of the customs for introducing and speaking to royals from her history class when she went to a Muggle Primary School. Refer to people by their full names, and mention any titles they have. There was a lot more to learn, but that was what Isis was using at the moment.

"Alright, as you wish. Welcome, Virginia and Thomas," Greta nodded. Isis found Greta a bit off-putting: she seemed a bit cold to Isis for starters, not that Isis minded, but then looking at her was like looking at a slightly disarranged mirror. Greta's hair was basically white, her eyes were slightly darker than Isis', and then her facial features were also like Isis' but slightly different. It was very weird.

"Now, Link, you shall be rewarded properly. Miss Weasley and Mr Riddle, I ask you to stay for at least a while and if there is anything you need just say so," the king said clapping his hands.  
"How about contacting Hogwarts? I want my parents to know I am alright, and I am sure people would be interested in hearing Isis is alive," Ginny said after a moment of thinking.

"That is the only thing they are interested in," Isis muttered darkly.

"That is very kind of you, your highness: I would appreciate that greatly, as I have nowhere to go," Tom said doing a little bow, and ignoring Isis.

With that in mind, the king nodded. "Good, good," he said. Then he called some maids and asked them to prepare some rooms for Isis, Tom and Ginny, then he told Greta and Link to show them around. The two obliged hurriedly.

* * *

 **So, we have crunch time! Until the return to Hogwarts, it will be character building, and adding the BOTW characters into the story for their later roles. I don't particularly like the King of Hyrule, so I plan to have him die an early death, he looked pretty old anyway, even in the memories.**

 **What do you think of the reactions? there is more to come on how they think this will come to play. And what do you think Dumbledore's reaction to Tom be?**

 **Greta: she is like canon Zelda, basically. Not really wanting to be in the role she is told she has to play. But Greta finds out she does not have to do that role anymore. So, she is happy, but at the same time a bit bitter about the whole thing. She and ISis will have ups and dowsna, but they will eventually have a sisterly relationship.**

 **About roanitc relationships: It is safe to say I don't know much about it. I don't have a boyfriend, and nenver attend to. My parents are not what you would call normal husband and wife, if what I see on TV shows is anything to go by, so TV shows and guess work is involded for pairings.**

 **Pairings so far:  
Tom X Isis**

 **Link X Mipha**

 **Ginny X ?**

 **Lisa X ?**

 **Greta X ?**

 **Ideas on filling the blank pairingd would be nice! And Lisa Turin I am refering to. She will play a part, as Isis " first friend. There will be some bitterness and tention at the start though.**


	4. Coming to Terms

**Chapter 4: Coming to Terms**

 **Been a while, hasn't it? Well, I have been writing new stories and working on the other ones. And looking up too many SW memes *lol* I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway. We're still a few chapters off any real exciting stuff. it will pick up a bit soon though.**

 **For those of you in Australia, you have probably heard of the people who sat in the middle of several areas of Melbourne, and the ones who let chickens out in the middle of the night and they all got killed by foxes: it is okay to be vegan and tell your friends they should be, but it is not right to do this! It is breaking the law, and no one should force their beliefs on others. Those chickens could have been egg chickens, in which case they were sent to an early death: those people committed man-slaughter. I support farmers, not vegans. I understand (sort of) what they're trying to achieve, but I don't agree with it.**

 **Letting animals out because you think they're trapped in most cases is going to get them killed. Animals don't think like us: they only think about food, company, and that's the extent. They don't plan, they don't think of the past to the extent we do: they have much simple brains. And I am sure they would rather live, however, once they're dead, they're dead, they don't think about it anymore. I am sure they'd rather be stunned then killed rather then ripped apart by a fox if you're going to be like that. Also, domestic animals were trained and breed for captivity, so releasing them is cruel, because they are not used to it, and will struggle and possibly die. Not to mention like with their herds/packs Etc they can form a bond with the human. Also, if they did think more complicatedly, a horse for example, would not be scared of flicking light, because their brain would think about what it is rather then something's different! It must be danger!**

 **Sorry, but I needed to say that to let people know what I think. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had finished their breakfast; (fortunately,) Tom was getting a minute by minute questioning about the wizarding war from the king, whilst he was telling one of the servants what to write in a letter he was writing to Hogwarts. It was very confusing trying to work out who he was speaking to, as he hardly ever said their name, and just said something to Tom then the servant Jiles straight away.

Ginny decided to flee the scene and go and find Isis or Greta even, as she was worried she was the one who was going to get quizzed next. She should be able to find either princess or maybe Ginny would find someone else and make a new friend. That would be nice, too.

As Ginny walked back to her room to check something before finding life, she passed the princess' rooms on the way, where she heard crying from Isis': Ginny crept up to the door and peeked in, to see Isis sitting on her bed crying.

"Isis, can I come in?" Ginny asked, knocking softly.

"I suppose," Isis responded gruffly. She was trying to pretend she had not been crying, or that is what Ginny thought, at least.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she walked in.

"Why are you crying?" she asked as walked closer to Isis. Like at breakfast, Isis was wearing a royal dress/robe thing.

"I still cannot believe it, and I kind of don't want to. I have always wanted parents and family who loves me, but if it is going to be like this, I would rather go without. Who wants a father who is a strict king who hardly ever shows any affection? And I don't want to dress like this all the time! I am not a princess! I don't want to change who I am!" Isis said bitterly.

"You can't possibly know that, Isis! And, rebel!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Greta said something at breakfast that gave me that impression, and I certainly will. My relatives were not kind to me, and I feared my uncle. Even without everything else, how can I trust and like a man like him? They starved me if I broke something I would get beaten, and Uncle Vernon would always be yelling at me, even if I sneezed too loudly. Then Dudley who used me as his punching bag. I don't want to be living in fear again! Then, I miss my friend," Isis said, finding herself spilling her darker secrets to Ginny, of all people. They had become friends, but Isis still saw Lisa as her best friend: Lisa did know this stuff, too.

"They can't get away with that! Even if you don't like him, Isis, your father is a king, so he can make sure they get punished," Ginny urged.

"No, I don't think it's all worth it. And there are people related that I don't want to get into trouble," Isis said drying her eyes.

"Like who?" Ginny asked.

Isis did not answer that though: instead, she asked, "Where is our resident dark lord?"  
"Being quizzed about the war. I let it slip about Tom, and the king seems to think this is his punishment," Ginny said.

"Disappointing. We should go down before we miss everything," Isis sighed as she slid off the edge.

"Don't be like that," Ginny said, laughing slightly as they made their way down to the dining hall, the last place Ginny and Isis had seen Tom and the king.

When they got there, they saw Tom was still getting quizzed; he was up to the bit about the Potters which caught Isis' interest. "Then Dumbledore suggested they go under the Fidelius charm, which will protect them from myself; even if I were to go up to their window and look inside with my face against the glass, I could not see them. For the charm to work though, they need to stay in the house it is cast over, and choose a secret keeper: only that person can give the location of the people under the charm. Now, the common belief is that Sirius Black was the secret keeper, which made sense, he and Lord Potter were best friends, and he was Isis' godfather, but…" Ginny cut Tom off.

"Oh, please! He was it, and he betrayed the Potters!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He was not in my circle!" Tom shot back: this was the start of a fight.

"He was! Everyone knows that!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, I am going to believe Tom, considering if anyone knew, it would be him," Isis said, putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"She's right: continue," the king said, nodding to Tom.

But the servant who was writing the letter came in then. "I've posted it, your highness. Are you sure an owl can deliver it? It seemed to know what it was doing, but…" Jiles asked, sounding a little concerned. He seemed sceptical, which was how Isis had been when she first arrived in the magic world.

"You have owls here?" Isis interrupted.

"We had a royal wizard not that long ago, but he's dead. He brought the owls here for us to use, so yes, we do. Anyway, Heir Riddle, continue," the king said irritably.

"Of course. No, Peter Pettigrew was in my circle, and because he was not obvious as a choice, Black got the Potters to agree to the switch. What they did not know, was Pettigrew was in my circle, and he told me shortly after the switch was made. Slimy creature: they must have been idiots to ever trust him," Tom said, growling sightly.

"Oh god! If I recall from mum's old papers, she likes to collect them you see, Sirius Black never got a trial!" Ginny said paling.

"What?! This is an outrage! When one of those English wizards get here, I will take it up with them. A lord, and my daughter's godfather, not getting a trial? If this was my kingdom, we would not even consider this sort of thing!" The king cried angrily.

"How come I was never told?" Isis asked, sounding hurt.

"They probably never thought about telling you, considering he was locked up. Or they thought you already knew," Ginny suggested.

"Yes, that is quite likely, Ginny," Tom nodded.

"We still don't know how I ever got there, do we?" Isis asked out loud.  
"The kidnappers probably left your somewhere, or dropped you somewhere, and the Potters found you. From what Heir Riddle said, they would not have had the chance to come here and kidnap you themselves," the king said thoughtfully. Then he said, "Now, we have to discuss teaching to act like a Princess later, but I have royal things to attend to. Sir John here will come to you if you're ever in need of anything."  
The king stood up, they all exchanged farewells, then the king and Sir John left. "What are we to do?" Tom asked.

"How about we go outside?" Ginny suggested.

"Good idea! I need a breath of fresh air!" Isis declared.

With that decided, they walked downstairs then out to the courtyard. When they found somewhere nice to sit, Ginny said, "Isis, I think you should tell Tom what you told me earlier."  
"I am not going to tell my secrets to the dark lord!" Isis said stubbornly.  
"Isis, you tell him or I will," Ginny said glaring at the other girl.

"What's this about?" Tom said confused, which really did not help the issue.

"Fine," Isis said icily. Then she told Tom about her treatment.

"How could they to someone far greater to them?! They should be kissed! You should certainly tell your father!" Tom exclaimed, very angry.

Seeing Isis' confused expression, Ginny explained hurriedly before Isis got the wrong idea, "What he means is, they should have their souls sucked out of them by dementors: they are a creature that feeds off unhappy emotions and they can suck souls out, which looks like they might be kissing you."  
"Yuck," Isis said grimacing.

"Exactly," Ginny nodded.

Meanwhile, Tom had been ranting about the Dursleys, and Isis was beginning to get a headache. "Tom, can you go away and come back when you have finished ranting?" Isis begged, holding her head.

"What? Oh, fine," Tom agreed, and he went back inside the castle.

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A few days later, Isis still hadn't told her 'father' about the Dursleys and still refusing to no matter how many times the other two asked about it and told her she should. The main reason she didn't want to tell him was, she didn't want Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to get punished, they didn't deserve it. Maybe she could beg for that not to happen? She was entertaining that idea, and it certainly had merit.

On the bright side, a boat had been sent to England to collect whoever was coming, as they had received a reply for the letter. Tom complained about the speed the boat would go at as it was going to take more than a couple of days until Greta pointed out they had not had anyone to speed the boat up, so it was not their fault: that shut him up. Anyway, they would be arriving late next week, most likely, maybe a bit later.

Greta did mention the ability to increase the speed of the boats might become available through the Sheikah technology, but she didn't know yet. Otherwise, the English witches and wizards might have some tricks.

Isis had started her Princess training as well: she had dragged Ginny along quite a few times so they could suffer together, which Ginny was not at all wrapped in: but she dared not go against a princess' wishes.

Isis had a special tutor, but sometimes Greta taught them, instead. If Isis had to admit it, she preferred the tutor to Greta: neither were particularly pleasant people, but at least Isis didn't get the feeling that the tutor lady didn't want to be there: she was paid to teach them whereas Greta was told she had to.

Eventually, Greta and Ginny dragged (she must have been let in on it,) Isis to the king and told her to tell him or else. As expected, the king didn't take it very well and wanted to punish all those involved, but he agreed to let the Hogwarts Professors and Hagrid off lightly.

"Since when have you been a Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked.

"Only because I have some attachments to them, and I can see they could be useful," Isis said, glaring at her. Ginny didn't believe her, though.

"Fair enough," Greta said, surprisingly believing Isis.

After that, Link was taking the princesses, Ginny, and Tom to visit a strange tribe called the Zoras. They were a group of fish people, and it seemed Link had strong ties there, or that is what Greta said, anyway.

She didn't say it straight out, but she often made jokes about Link and the Zora Princess, Mipha announcing their engagement any day. Which in all fairness was a possibility, especially considering Link went pink every time Greta brought it up: the evidence was there for those who wanted it. Tom was considering asking Greta if that was actually the truth or just talk.

"I never thought I'd like horse riding so much," Tom commented as they walked through a small and random village. The quickest way to travel was on a horse; after a few lessons, they all could ride a horse… well enough.

"It's great, isn't it?" Ginny said beaming. Ginny seemed to really enjoy it.

"Yes, it is," Isis nodded softly. She didn't mind the riding, but the part she enjoyed the most was the time spent with a graceful and intelligent animal. Something about it made her feel just better in herself. Not to mention it was just fun.

"Come on! let's gallop!" Greta exclaimed as soon as they reached the end of the town.

Her horse didn't need telling twice: it took off as soon as she said the word 'gallop.' "Hey, Greta! Wait up!" Link cried. He urged his horse forward, and Ginny, Tom, and Iris quickly followed.

"Yee-ha!" Ginny screamed, feeling the wind in her hair.

A while later, they came to a winding track with corral-like plants everywhere: none of the Hogwarts trio had seen anything like it before now. They brought their horses back to a canter, thinking it would be safer to traverse this bit at that speed.

It was very long and winding and had lots of bridges. Which would not have been a problem if Tom's horse hadn't decided to not go over the bridge. It took Isis getting off hers and leading Tom's horse over before it would go. Other than that, though, the trip was very quiet. Too quiet for Isis' liking, she was expecting some danger to come and jump out at them any minute.

The home of the Zora's, called 'Zora's Domain,' was a sight to see. It looked just like a fortress except it was built more for looks then withstanding cannonballs, but it probably could withstand one or two. It was all light blue and white, with lots of little lights all over, and it all glimmered in the sun.

The tail of the fish behind the front wall was amazing: it was cute, amusing and grand. The opinions of it were different between the group: Isis and Link thought it was grand, Greta and Tom thought it was amazing, and Ginny thought it was cute.

"Is there anywhere we can leave our horses? Or does someone need to stay with them?" Ginny asked.

"Just here," Greta said, pointing toward a rail yard with holes in each corner. "The horses know not to leave there unless they have to."  
"Cool!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They must be well trained then," Iris said, and Gretta and Link nodded.

"Surely they get bored?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"As long as there is water, food, company and no danger, horses are generally happy as larry. There are some acceptations to that, of course," Link said knowledgeably. When Link talked, it was clear how knowledgeable he was.

"That makes sense; all species of animals are like that, we're like that," Tom said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, shall we leave our horses here and cross the bridge?" Greta asked.

The others nodded. After getting off and leading their horses into the hard, they all gave them a pat, then they turned and started to walk across the long bridge to enter Zora's Domain. Link, unable to contain his excitement broke into a run with the others following. Ginny, Isis and Tom had confusion on their faces when this happened, while Greta just looked amused.

* * *

 **I know so far the story has not been that action-packed, but it needs to be this way, for now. If people want, I can add something really interesting and exciting into the next chapter. Which is written, but unedited.**

 **I will update my two pokémon stories next, and get around to uploading three cover photos for these stories. Who hopes NASA will send another probe Neptune/Uranus way? They could study those planets and their moons a bit more, and maybe, just maybe, it would help them find the tenth planet still including Pluto, and ninth not including pluto!**

 **I like finding things out about the planets: there is so much, and its great.**

 **A couple more questions: do you want more interaction between Isis and Tom? And Isis and Greta? And what about the others? anyone you want them to interact with more?**

 **Self-pity paragraph:  
I am not the best writer or drawer, but I do my best, which is what your supposed to do. Really, I don't feel I'm that great at anything. Maybe I am, but it doesn't feel like it to me :( I wish things will change. I feel as though we have serious family and mental health issues, because we are always doing things which annoy others and yelling and telling off follows.**


	5. Swimming With the Zoras

**Chapter 5: Swimming with the Zoras**

 **yeah, there have been several months since last update, sorry. It takes time for me, unfortunately. Hopefully this as more interaction to your satisfaction, as some readers have asked for more. Hopefully some of the events and remarks made in this chapter will be humorous. Thank you for reviewing everyone!**

 **Also, I have downloaded Grammarly, but is Ginger any good? and is it worth having both?**

* * *

Despite the fact they had seen a few zoras by now, Isis, Tom and Ginny still all thought the fish-human-like race looked a bit odd: they were entering Zora's Domain now, and it had a lot of Zoras in it.

They felt a little better about thinking the zoras looked strange after Greta said they would get used to the unusual races here. This was nice, as Ginny at least, had been feeling a little guilty about the whole thing: it was not the zoras' fault after all. She was sure they didn't ask to be born into that race. It occurred to her no one asked to be born full stop.

Greta and Link led them through the centre of the town called Zora's Domain, then up a slide/ramp with water running down it, but Isis was the one who suspected it was their version of stairs or a ramp. Ginny hoped they would get the chance to slide down it later, it looked fun. They should be able to: it was on enough of an incline to be hard to walk up.

"We will be able to slide down it?" Ginny asked Link and Greta.

Greta looked back at Ginny and stared at her. "Probably, but I have never tried. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone else try," Greta said finally. She turned back to where they were going, just in time to stop just before she ran into the back of Link.

"Wow!" Greta cried as she slipped over. In her hurry to not run into the back of the knight, she had slipped over, not onto Ginny who was behind her, luckily for Ginny and Isis, as Ginny could have fallen into Isis and caused her to at least collapse, but she probably would have gone right over, too.

"That was close," Link remarked. He turned around and helped Greta up.

"Yes-yes," Greta said darkly. She didn't thank Link because she didn't see why she should thank him when it was his fault she had slipped over.

"Can I ask: where exactly we are going?" Isis asked.

"To see the king of course!" Ginny exclaimed as they began to walk again. She had no idea, really.

"Yes, basically," Greta nodded. She was surprised by Ginny guessing correctly, when they had not mentioned it before now, and no one had asked even. Maybe it was the most obvious choice?

When they reached the top of the water slide, Link and Greta walked towards some stairs, great. They shouldn't slip over here or be at risk; they could trip up the stairs, though. These stairs went to the highest accessible point of the place. Sure, if you climbed the structure you can get higher, (which looked very unsafe,) but otherwise, this was it.

They walked across a flat area, which had another water slide, two paths that left the town, a few waterfalls, and a path which went behind the stairs they were about to go up. In between the two stairs, there was a statue of the goddess Hylia.

The reason Isis knew that, was because the statue looked like the one in books back at the castle. The only one who didn't know was Ginny: Tom had read that book, too. It was the easiest to find and the biggest book in the library.

"How long do you think until we get a letter back from England?" Ginny asked.

"I while, I'd imagine, because it must be pretty far away, as I think we are on the other side of America: and they don't have planes or anything, either so it is going by quite a slow boat. It could be slower though: I was talking to a sailor about it and he told me the speed it runs at and nearby lands." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Yes, when your not dark lording, you study the map of the world," Isis muttered. Tom just rolled his eyes.

Ginny didn't get it: how come when she was scared of Tom because he tried and did possess her, and yet, she got on better with Tom then Isis did. And she wasn't aware of anything, in particular, that might cause that: Isis just seemed to like being grumpy with him, even when they had called a temporary truce. She was better for everyone else, save the king.

But Ginny couldn't blame her for not liking the King of Hyrule: he was not that nice, really. Not even Princess Greta liked him. Link said the king was very neutral as a general rule: most people were on

But why did she seem to have such a vendetta against Tom Riddle? One so strong which under no circumstances she could completely drop. I mean, he had tried to kill her and killed Lily and James Potter, but then Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle had done a lot worse, too: he'd tried to kill Ginny herself. Ginny was surprised at herself for thinking of Voldemort as Voldemort rather then You-Know-Who. She was quite pleased, too.

"And here we are," Link said as they reached the top of the stairs.

At the top was another room, unsurprisingly. Two channels of water flowed through, and there were three thrones. The thrones looked like ones a fish-man kingdom might have for their rulers. In the middle one, sat a very, very big Zora. The three none Hyrule natives were very fearful.

"Link! Princess Zelda! How nice to see you! Who are these people you have brought with you?" The king asked. Greta inwardly cringed when he called her Zelda: she would explain as soon as possible. Then it occurred to her she didn't actually know his name.

Everyone bowed. "Well, your majesty," Greta started, then she explained everything the King would need to know.

"Interesting," the Zora King said. Then he turned to Isis, "So you actually Princess Zelda?"  
"Yes, but my name is Isis," Isis said sweetly and innocently. Tom and Ginny shivered: that tone didn't suit her well at all.

"Very well. Are you looking for Mipha and Sidon?" the king asked. He either had no questions or after knowing the whole thing was of little interest to the king.

"Yes: I have some things to discuss with you, though," Greta nodded.  
"Right, well, Mipha and Sidon are up by the reservoir," the king said.

"Do you need me?" Isis asked Greta, hoping she'd say no.

"No, but you can stay if you want," Greta shrugged.

"No, no thank you," Isis shook her head: she wasn't going to stay if she had the choice.

"Right, see you later, Greta," Ginny said. Everyone but Greta and the King turned around and left.

After walking down the stairs, Link took them out the exit to the left. They entered a grassy area, which looked like the areas they had passed through to get here. Link lead them towards a structure that was probably the wall to the dam reservoir thing the king had mentioned.

Underneath the beams that would have been to help support it, there was a set of stairs without the stair part: a wheelchair would get up it, assuming it wasn't too steep: like the slide, Greta had slipped over on, actually, but without the water. Link led them up that. "Will we have to swim?" Ginny asked, wondering.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Link shook his head. If Mipha and her brother were swimming, they would come over onto land, as long as they had seen the group, of course.

"I hope not, because I didn't bring my swimmers!" Tom said.  
"You can swim in what your wearing," Isis pointed out. She had seen plenty of people do that on their way here.

"But it's not the English way!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Isis raised an eyebrow. Then she couldn't help but think Tom could get thingy about things.

Tom didn't comment on that. The dam was amazing: A big large area with water and beautiful scenery. There were a few hills and other man-made areas, and the area was surrounded by towering cliffs that were like mountains. Other then a long pier, there was only a sheltered area with a bed under it around where they were. Link led them around the dam, onto the grass and they followed the body of water around. They kept walking around, but Link had his eyes on the dam, searching for something, or someone.

They walked more than halfway around before Link stopped. They had stopped in a large area with a few trees around: Tom thought this spot looked like a popular camping spot. "Mipha! Mipha! Sidon!" Link called.

Ginny, Tom and Isis looked around the damp, trying to see the two zoras. They were not having much luck until they started to see something coming towards them. The first thought was to run away, but Isis realised it must be the two Zoras. The other two realised that shortly after.

When the zoras arrived at the shore, they saw one was fairly tall and looked like an adult, while the other was short and looked like a child. They were both dressed in gab that looked fit for a royal, and they were quite bright in colouring, compared to the other zoras, who were darker and or paler.

"Link!" the taller one cried, running over to Link and giving him a hug. It must have been Mipha. Tom vaguely heard footsteps.

"Hi!" the shorter Zora said in a boyish voice. Tom, Ginny and Isis thought he must be Sidon.

"Guys, this is Sidon, and the one hugging Link is Mipha. You two, this is Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley, and Isis Potter," Greta said, running up behind them. Tom, Ginny and Isis glanced around to make sure.

"Hi," Sidon said waving.

"Hello," Ginny smiled. The three started to have a nice chat with Sidon before Mipha noticed them.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Mipha nodded.

Then Greta quickly explained were the three magicals were from, and about Isis. "I'm so sorry for you, Greta," Mipha said. She seemed a very nice soul, which was a very rare occurrence.

"Thank you, Mipha. The part that actually bothers me, is the fact I was lied to for my entire life until now," Greta said angrily.  
"It's understandable to be upset," Isis added.

"Yes, thank you!" Greta nodded.

"Do you guys know why you were brought here?" Mipha asked Tom, Ginny and Isis.

"Not really. I was reading some books in the library, and the thing that makes most the sense is: there is some kind of spell on the Princesses, which means when the princesses awaken their secret power, they will be returned to the place they're supposed to be, here, by the spell," Tom said sagely.

"And I did use some kind of unusual magic before we ended up here, so it does make sense," Isis explained.

"Yes, it does," Mipha nodded. Then they moved to some nearby logs to sit down and talk.

They sat and talked for a while, becoming friends and getting to know one-another: Sidon got very bored though. "Greta and Link are going to take us around to visit the other tribes," Ginny said.

"Okay. Link and Greta know a couple of people there, so you will have an enlightening time: it's nice because both of them have very few friends," Mipha nodded, and Link and Greta agreed.

"Like someone, I know: she only has a couple of friends," Tom said, earning himself a cold glare from Isis. Then Isis stopped, wondering: how the hell did he know that?!

"Sister like sister, I suppose," Link said quietly.

"Yes, I guess," Isis nodded.

"What now?" Ginny asked.

"We talk for a while, then we will have to go home, I suppose," Link said sadly.

"As homely as it can be," Isis muttered, trying not to scowl.

"Isis," Ginny rolled her eyes.

They chatted for a little longer, then Greta asked randomly, but hopefully: "Can we say we all are friends now?"

"Sure," Tom responded.

Then there was a laugh. "Who laughed?" Tom asked.

"That wasn't us," the human girls shook their heads.

"Nor me," Mipha said.

"Or me. What about you, Tom?" Link asked.

"I'm scared, sis!" Sidon cried, running to his sister.

"It wasn't me…. So…" Tom said, nervously looking around. Then they were surrounded by them red guys with sickle-shaped weapons.

"Not them!" Ginny groaned.  
Link pulled his sword out, and Mipha pulled her trident out. The others pulled their swords out, knowing they wouldn't be much use, but they could help protect Greta and Sidon and hopefully not get killed themselves.

A fight ensured, and Link was the one battling the most. He was incredible: Tom wanted to ask him for swordplay lessons, as did the other two.

"Come on," Link said, putting his weapon away: all the Yiga were down. None of the others needed telling twice: they all ran back to Zora's Domain after Mipha grabbed her brother's hand.

"Well, they're gone," Greta said, as they puffed just inside the boundary of Zora's Domain.

"Why do they keep attacking us?" Ginny asked. Then she explained to the others about it.

"Because I am a Princess, as is Greta," Isis stated, and Greta nodded, coming up with an idea of what happened.

"Why didn't you use your thing, Isis?" Tom asked, sitting down on the ground.

Everyone else did, too. "I didn't think of it, and it's not very reliable," Isis said, after staring at him for quite a while.

"Fair enough," Tom nodded.

"It would be best to try and hide it, anyway," Greta added.

"Too late for that: some would have already seen it. I suppose they could have died though," Isis said thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Greta exclaimed.

"I'm glad those scary men are gone," Sidon said.

"We all are, little prince," Isis breathed a sigh.

"Little Prince?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, that's what he is, and it was the name of a book I liked: not from the wizarding world, though," Isis quickly added.

"Ah, that makes sense," Tom nodded.

While they wondered what to do, Ginny noticed some Zoras diving from the main lower area of the domain! "Can we do that? We did bring spare clothes," Ginny asked, pointing.

Everyone looked to see. "Sure," Mipha nodded. They got up and went over to go diving.

Diving was fun: though Isis found she at least was the weakest of them all, even Sidon and Greta were better divers. That annoyed her to no end, and she spent the rest of the day with an icy glare been worn upon her regal face.

After changing and saying goodbye to the king, Greta, Isis, Link, Ginny and Tom got back on the horses and started the trip back. They stopped in a village overnight.

There was not much news back at the castle, when they got back, except the letter was going to reach England by the end of the week, which was a lot sooner than they were expecting.

* * *

 **I haven't looked it up, but I am pretty sure the Little Prince would have come out after Tom left the muggle world. I am planning on having Gerudos and Urbosa in the next chapter or so.**

 **Also, what to people do for their editing? How many times do you like through? I tend to like through each chapter 5-6 times, trying to edit to the best of my current ability, but it means you have several months before updates, so I was wondering what other people did so I could decide if five to six was an overkill or not. But a week can pass between them, though.**

 **Later!**


	6. Mayhem

**CHAPTER 6: Mayhem**

 **Here is the new chapter, and so I come to the beginning of my updating circle again. I may not be the best writer, and I'll admit there are parts of this chapter I don't think are great, but I am trying!**

 **I'm a bit sad about the length of the chapter, but all well. I have gone through a hard spot with this story, in a chapter or two, but I think there's light now! Thanks for reading, and we meet Lisa in this chapter.**

* * *

Five days after they returned from their expedition to Zora's Domain, Ginny, Tom and Isis were dressed up in nice formal clothing in Hyrule's style, sitting by an overgrown well outside in the courtyard. Isis more so than the other two, being a princess she had to stand out.

She hated every minute of it and wished she could make herself not a princess, and go back to being the weird girl at school. Hell, she'd almost take her life with the Dursleys over this. At least she didn't have to worry about how she looked, which was something Isis never cared about.

Lisa Turpin was the only person when Isis arrived at Hogwarts to understand what she felt and thought about the subject and to not think her weird. Most of the other girls went to great lengths to not include Isis in their talks and activities, and some bordered on bullying her. Perhaps not that extreme, but Isis did tend to blow things out of proportion, and was fond of turning situations into her vs them, even if that wasn't the case.

Ginny was proving to be a nice girl and maybe a friend eventually, and then there was that girl called Luna Lovegood: when Isis went back to Hogwarts, she made a note to go and befriend that girl.

The only reason Isis had dressed up at all, was because the other people bullied her into it, or so she said, that was blowing it out of proportion though. Ginny and Greta just simply made her feel guilty, and she would be embarrassed by not dressing up when everyone else had made an effort.

Isis just glared as a result and had an unpleasant expression on her face, that looked like she wanted to beat people up. Isis was not happy at all, and she wanted to just wear normal clothes for once: no fancy dresses, no robes, just pants and a shirt, which there was not an option for here, except when going on an adventure.

That time they had visited the zoras at the beginning of the week, she had been happy and she got to wear riding clothes: she quite liked the women riding clothes. These fancy dresses which were complicated to put on, and not Isis' style. The memory of travelling to the castle was out of her mind, currently.

Still, she supposed she couldn't ignore her heritage, so one day she'd be queen (if she liked it or not,) and that meant she could re-design the dress code, which was a bright side to her situation. Considering she was not an adult yet, not even a teenager, maybe she was thinking a bit too far in advanced, though. Then again, Isis had never been a normal child.

The travellers from England sat in the courtyard, waiting for they're fellow wizards and witches to arrive: they were out here because they were told to go outside. None of them complained, as it beated waiting inside under royals and nobles watchful eyes, and having to sit up tall and still on a throne, and being glared at if you sneezed too loudly.

"Do you think we can stay out here?" Isis asked rather loudly. There was a note or two of hopefulness in her question.

"Well, they're not dragging me back in there! Nooo, way!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I would rather avoid the spotlight as well," Tom said, thinking about the situation he'd be in. To be honest, Tom was not sure what he was going to do. They'd probably drag him back and sentence him to get kissed by a dementor if they got hold of him. Or just throw him in prison, if he was lucky.

For the moment, he'd keep far away from Dumbledore and anyone else who would recognise him: he'd be safe if he did that. He'd talk to the king eventually, and maybe he'd work on a new identity and a disguise, and what he was going to do. Or just a disguise would do.

After all, with all the people in the world, there is bound to be more than one Tom Riddle. Tom would bet there were at least fifty different families with the name Riddle, and half of those would be likely to have one man called Tom.

Right then, Isis noticed something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the door into the castle, then looked up to see a young girl about Isis' age exiting the castle, with fairly long brown curly hair which went a bit beyond her shoulders. She looked like she had Arabic blood back a generation or two, for her skin was not that pale and she looked Arabic.

Isis stared for a few seconds, then she realised to her greatest pleasure who it was: Lisa Turpin! "Lisa!" Isis cried, jumping up and running over in a very un-princess manner.

"Isis? That's really you? Isis! Oh, my guardian god!" Lisa said, looking a bit unsure, but then she recognised her friend. Both girls ran towards each other and embraced.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet, Tom?" Ginny exclaimed, elbowing him so he looked around. She had not realised or known how close Isis and Lisa were until now. Their excitement to see each other again said it all.

"Yes, very sweet," Tom said gruffly, after turning around to see the other two girls. He had no idea about friendship, so his reaction was not surprising, Ginny reflected. After exchanging a few more words, Lisa was formally introduced to Ginny and Tom.

Understandably, Lisa was a bit unsure about Tom, but she was a little less unsure when Isis explained what had happened and their exploration of Hyrule: considering he didn't hurt Isis or Ginny, he can't be that bad. Isis even included the bit about Sirius!

"I'm so sorry, Isis: it never occurred to me you might not know about Sirius Black. On the bright side, at least you have a family! Wait, that's not a good thing considering how bitterly you speak about it," Lisa said, talking before thinking. It was not until she thought about it, did she recall the venom laced in Isis' voice when she spoke about discovering she was the heiress to the throne of Hyrule.

"At least you can use your brain, unlike some people," Isis said, not unkindly. It was her usual way of making people feel better about things, she didn't realise some might take it the wrong way.

"Thanks, Isis," Lisa said, giving a small smile. Ginny and Tom were stunned: Lisa had Isis all worked out! They had both thought that was clearly an insult, but evidently, Lisa knew better. They still had much to learn about their 'friend' Isis. It was still hard to tell if they were friends, or she just put up with them because she had to.

They then chatted about this and that. Isis and Lisa catching up, and Ginny and Tom getting to know Lisa. Lisa then told them about the reaction when no one could find them, the letter, and the reaction to what it had said.

"I don't know any of that or where we were going until we were on our way here. My mum just told me to pack my bags, we were going on a boat trip. It was the most confusing yet amazing thing to happen. But, but, I thought you were dead, Isis! We all did! Even you, Ginny, until that letter came, the wizarding world thought you both had died in the chamber," Lisa said, crying. Isis moved to awkwardly comfort her. Best friend or not, Isis still had no idea when it came to that sort of thing.

"There is still a long road, though. And there's the question of what next," Isis sighed.

"What do you mean?" the others asked.

"Well, we will have to address the chamber at some point. And what are we going to do about you, Tom?" Isis explained.

"Err, I was thinking I'd create a disguise and pretend to be a Hylian. There have to be other Riddles, and there are probably some called Tom. I want to talk to the king, though. Just to get some credibility behind it," Tom said, explaining his plan.

"Well, well, you're not as stupid as you look," Isis stated.

"I'm not stupid!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom! Don't!" Ginny cried, to no avail. The two children got into an argument, and there was no way of trying to defuse it.

"Do they always do this?" Lisa asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Yes: they sound like an old married couple, don't they?" Ginny said, seeing the funny side.

"Sure do! They'd look cute together" Lisa said giggling, and Ginny laughed at Lisa's comment: neither would be impressed if they heard it. Ginny reflected Lisa was a good friend, but not a Hufflepuff.

When they finally stopped, Link came out: for them, it was fortunate timing otherwise Tom and Isis would have been very embarrassed. "Ginny, Isis, Lisa, you are wanted. Tom, the king wants you to stay away from the visiting wizards, for now. I'm guessing it is to do with your past?" Link asked, taking a guess. Since their arrival, the guard had gotten friendlier, more comfortable when talking, and opened up a bit.

"Yes, that's probably right. See you, girls, later! If you survive! Good luck!" Tom nodded.

"Thanks! We'll need it!" Ginny nodded. She didn't really want to go, but she realised she had to go. Besides, she missed her family, and maybe she'd get to see them?

"Stay out of trouble, Mr Dark Lord!" Isis just said. Lisa laughed at Isis' nickname for Tom while Tom glared at the princess. Then, they were led inside by Link to the room which the king was having his visitors. It was in a well-defended area, which was for people the ruler of Hyrule didn't trust.

##################################

As soon as Ginny and Isis were spotted, Mrs Weasley came over and gave them both a hug, along with Mr and Mrs Turpin: Isis was surprised about Mrs Weasley, as she had only spoken to her twice. Everyone else came over to say how happy there were to see they were alive.

What happened next was a brief talk over what happened and how they got there, but they said Tom Riddle 'Voldemort' died with the diary, and they had simply met a traveller who helped them to the castle, who just happened to have the same name. They believed them, with wizards being the gullible people they are.

The treatment of Isis was brought up, (much to Isis' dismay,) and she tried to argue for it not to be brought up with no success. When they finished going over that, Professor McGonagall talked, sounding outraged and angry with Dumbledore.

"I knew it! I knew it would happen! What did I tell you, Albus? You should have listened! This is all your fault!" She exclaimed, glaring at Dumbledore. Boy, McGonagall was scary when she was angry.

"Minerva, we could not have known for sure. I was doing what I thought was best at the time," Dumbledore said, defending himself. The witch still glared at him. However, it was agreed that the Dursleys would be charged with child-neglect and maybe even abuse.

"Is Miss Potter going to be able to come for the new term?" Professor Flitwick asked, changing the subject to something less charged.

"Yes: and Princess Greta too," the king said. Greta perked up when she heard that.

"Really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much, father!" Greta said, getting excited. She had forgiven her father somewhat for lying to her, partly anyway. Then she asked, "Is there a library with lots of books?"

"Indeed there is," Dumbledore chuckled. Greta's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Isis briefly wondered if they celebrating Christmas or something similar in Hyrule.

"Princess Greta has a thing for books, you see," the king explained.

"Nothing wrong with knowledge," Professor McGonagall stated. She couldn't help but find similarities between the two princesses, (not surprising considering they were sisters,) but considering they were civil but still didn't look that friendly, she didn't voice it. She was willing to bet Greta would join her sister in Ravenclaw.

They talked about a few more things, such as organising portkeys, connecting places up with the floo, and finding children to attend Hogwarts among others. It went smoothly until they finally got to Sirius.

"What? Lord Black is guilty! It is as simple as that!" Fudge cried. Everyone else was having thoughts along similar lines, but the other witches and wizards kept their mouths shut.

"He didn't get a trial! And what if Petegrew could turn into an animal such as a rat?" Ginny shot back, much to the surprise of everyone.

"And what? He cut off his finger to fake his own death? That's ridiculous! He was a man of little brain! And what about the twelve muggles?!" Fudge cried, disbelieving.

"He was quite cunning when he wanted to be," McGonagall remarked, albeit, fairly quietly. "I think it would be worth giving Sirius a trial."

"Mr Petragrew could have caused the blast himself: for it all to be a ruse. If not in your land, let Sirius Black be transferred here to be trialled," the king said.

Fudge looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew arguing with a king would be a bad idea. "Alright," he eventually agreed. Isis didn't like her father, but she liked the fact he had forced Fudge into doing what should have been done years ago.

What was next was arranging transport that would go faster than the current boats, and getting the Muggle Prime Minster involved as part of that. They would try and upgrade the technology in this land, or at least, get faster boats and or planes to come to the land.

When the meeting of sorts was finally over, Link was heading a trip around Hyrule to collect things to take to England, and the leaders or representatives of the major tribes and villages so they could have some say, too.

Ginny and many of the other travellers decided to go. Lisa and Isis didn't: they wanted to catch up, so they stayed at the castle. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore also stayed. Dumbledore, Fudge and Mr Weasley disappeared with the King and Greta to arrange Greta coming in the term, probably. Isis decided she would show Lisa around.

The Weasleys, McGonagall and Flitwick had accepted the possibility of Sirius been Innocent, but not many of the others, though a small amount hadn't accepted it, it was quite surprising people could change their minds so easily.

Arthur, Mrs Weasley, Ron and Charlie all stayed, surprisingly, but it was no more surprising then Tom decided to go. Isis didn't know much about the Weasleys, but from what Ginny said about them, she would have expected Charlie and Mr Weasley to be keen to see the place.

Speaking of Tom, that reminded Isis of the Gerudo who only allowed women beyond their walls, and she wondered how the males of the group would do. Would they wait outside? Or what they try and sneak in?

"What are we going to do now?" Lisa asked when they finished looking around.

"I'm not sure," Isis shrugged. They ran into Mr Weasley then.

After being formally introduced, he said, "You guys opened quite a can of worms, and have caused a lot of mayhem."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"Well, there was a fifteen-minute argument about the whole Sirius Black thing after you left, and now Fudge is unhappy because he is going to have to go back and checking everything to make sure Sirius never got a trial, and to see if they checked the previous spells the wand casted. If it all checks out as we now believe, there were be a trial, and then Petagrew will have to be hunted down, then trial. Then he and the King have agreed to make sure everyone else alive and in Azbkaban got a trial," Mr Weasley sighed.

"In other words, Fudge is going to have to go to a lot of effort to fix his predecessors' mistake, while making sure there is a mistake to fix up in the first place?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Mr Weasley nodded.

"What's so wrong with that?" Isis asked, and Mr Weasley shrugged. "He doesn't like it."

After talking for a little more, they split ways and Isis and Lisa went to Isis' wing she shared with Greta, Tom and Ginny.

* * *

 **I have tried to bring a bit more about Isis and why I have implied Lisa was her only friend before this adventure. That's all I can think of at the moment.**


End file.
